


Through My Lens

by awhippedrobot



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bottom Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Boy Love, M/M, Model, Photography, Smut, Top Hwang Hyunjin, hyunjin may or may not have a massive dick, long ass one shot, photographer, sorta cheating but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:53:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24836452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awhippedrobot/pseuds/awhippedrobot
Summary: Felix is a model, Hyunjin is an up and coming photographer. After their first photo-shoot together, things seem to develop between them organically.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix
Comments: 19
Kudos: 318





	Through My Lens

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this was a random one shot idea to fulfill a friends fan request lmao.  
> Hope everyone likes it, it is UNDER EDITING  
> Because editing takes me a million years - so excuse any issues within the fic for now :3

“Seungmin?” Felix called from the other room. “Babe?” he tried again, peeking into the room to see his boyfriend hunched over his desk, looking through files on his laptop, headphones in his ears. Felix smiled softly, walking over to pat the, not so much, younger man's shoulder. “Babe?” Seungmin finally looked up, his eyes holding a look of surprise. 

“Yeah?” he said as he pulled his headphones off, “what’s up Lix?” Felix smiled at him and leaned down to kiss his head. 

“I’m heading out, got a shoot today. I probably won’t be home until late though, so grab dinner, for real this time.” Felix chided his boyfriend, knowing fully well that he often forgot to eat when he was engrossed in his work, which he was more than usual lately. Seungmin nodded, a smile on his face. 

“Are you taking Charlie with you?” Felix shook his head, not wanting to bring his corgi along this time. 

“No, it’s going to be hours, and you know how restless he gets.” They both smiled at the tan and white corgi who was laying happily on the floor, chewing on a nylon toy. Felix leaned down and gently placed a kiss on Seungmin’s lips before exiting the room. Before he could exit the apartment Seungmin ran out and wrapped Felix in a hug. 

“Are you driving yourself? I forgot to ask.” Felix nodded, slipping on his sneakers before patting Seungmin’s hands that were placed on his stomach. He reluctantly let go once Felix went to lean down for his bag, turning to smile at him. 

“You’re cute,” he said, leaning in to kiss him more deeply this time, their kisses still so gentle even when deepend. “I’ll see you tonight love.” Felix mused, exiting the condo with his things. He quickly made his way to the parking garage, getting into his car and driving off. He didn’t like to spend copious amounts of money on things like cars, but Seungmin had begged that they get something the model would look good in, not some family sedan. Felix finally caved, agreeing to a white Lexus that wasn’t _too_ flashy. He didn’t want to be spotted out by the car he was driving. It rode nicely though, and the interior was to his delight a cream leather, the seats heated in the winter, and the air conditioning was powerful in the summer. To top it off he was able to acquire a model with a sunroof, loving the ability to see the sky and have sunlight pool into his car and dance on his skin as he drove. 

The ride wasn’t too long, allowing Felix to listen to some music while driving on the freeway. When he pulled into the parking garage across from where his photoshoot was, he pulled out his phone and quickly texted Seungmin to let him know he was there. Then another to his manager, telling her he had arrived. He slid from his car, tossing his bag onto his shoulder as he made his way to the building across the street. There was an entire floor emptied for them, and when he exited the elevator and walked into the openness of the floor, he inhaled. He had to get his head in the right mindset for some shoots, and this one was supposed to be more serious than most. He wasn’t being shot for something, he was simply the model in question for an up and coming photographers portfolio. He had worked with so many big names already, that Felix had no problem accepting the request for work. He was going to be paid well regardless of if it was a simple shoot, or one where he modeled clothing or products. 

There was a lul in the room, people greeting him and ushering him to where he could change and have his makeup done. He initially assumed the photographer wasn’t there, since no one around screamed it, and he hadn’t even seen what the guy looked like. He sat down in the chair, a woman coming over and carding her fingers through his faded lilac hair. Unbeknownst to Felix, the photographer was already in the room with him, looking at him -- awestruck. Never in all his life had Hyunjin seen someone so... _incredibly_ beautiful. 

People often told Hyunjin that he should be a model himself, but he preferred to encapsulate beauty, instead of being the thing that someone else saw through a lens. He stared at Felix, stared at his floppy hair and how it grazed gently against his cheekbones. His freckles that stood out against his skin in the white light of the makeup chair. His soft gentle cute nose which led down to a pair of lips Hyunjin wanted to get a close up with. He could find himself sledding down the sharp cupids bow mentally, the steep curve so pleasing. His mouth was pouty though, even when he was texting on his phone, lost in thought or whatever he was doing. His face was so soft, but his jawline so harsh, trailing down to thin neck, his adams apple so prominent Hyunjin dreamt of touching it. He was ripped from his fascination by the woman contemplating aloud what type of makeup and hair style to put him in. 

“None, at least no makeup. You can do his hair however, but no make up…” Hyunjin cleared his throat and walked away, debating how he wanted to shoot Felix. What he wanted him to wear, or not wear. Felix was beautiful, he didn’t need extra props, he didn’t need fancy makeup or fancy clothes, he needed to be photographed just how he was. Natural. 

Felix had been taken by surprise when Hyunjin had made the statement that he didn’t need makeup, the woman who was now doing his hair had also seemed quite shocked. It wasn’t every day that models were asked specifically _not_ to wear makeup. When his hair was finished, it was swept over and made to look rather messy, he stood. He made his way to where Hyunjin was carding through the many racks of clothing. When he noticed Felix next to him, he turned to face him. Felix got a good look at Hyunjin, finally. He had jaw length black hair, it looked soft to the touch. There was a small mole beneath his left eye, and his lips were quite full. Felix smiled at him charmingly. 

“What were you thinking about the wardrobe?” He crossed his arms over his chest, looking at what Hyunjin was looking through. The photographer paused. 

“I’m honestly not sure, how am I supposed to put someone as beautiful as you, in something so...plain?” Hyunjin scrunched up his face, he had never genuinely found someone so beautiful from the get go. It didn’t help that Felix had a wonderful smile, his eyes crinkling at the edges when he laughed at Hyunjins words. His voice was melodic when he laughed, it churned something in Hyunjin’s stomach. He found himself chuckling too. 

“Well, I’m here for you, so dress me how you’d like.” Felix watched as Hyunjin continued to look through the clothes, finally settling on a definitely too large white t-shirt, and a pair of skin tight black ripped skinny jeans. He handed them to Felix, gesturing to his entire self. 

“Don’t put on shoes or socks, come out with just those on.” As Hyunjin turned to leave, needing to make sure all his camera equipment was ready, Felix surprised him once again. 

“So should I still wear my underwear or…” There was a question in his voice for sure, and whether he was joking or not, Hyunjin simply couldn’t decipher. He swallowed thickly, turning around to eye Felix. The model stood there holding the clothes in his arms, smiling gently like it was the most innocent question in the world. 

“I...I uh…” Hyunjin truly didn’t have words, why was he even flustered? “I suppose that would...uh...be up to you.” He nodded, that was a good of an answer as he could give, quickly walking away. _“How can you let him fluster you that easily? Seriously? You’re supposed to be professional!”_ Hyunjin cursed himself mentally a few more times before reaching his equipment, fiddling with it to keep his mind occupied. 

Felix went into the standing changing stall, he looked at himself in the mirror, tilting his head back and forth as he admired the way the white shirt fell on him. The deep divots of his collarbones accentuated by the too large shirt. His thin but muscular legs hugged near perfectly by the jeans. He had opted to save the photographer from embarrassment and wear his skin tight boxer briefs, ensuring that if he wanted him to take the shirt off, or pull at the jeans, nothing would become scandals. There was something different about this photographer, and Felix needed to figure out what it was. 

When he walked back out he saw that one of the drop down cloth had been pulled, the black one. He walked over, Hyunjin smiling at him intently. He took a black stool and placed it in the middle of the drop down, gesturing for Felix to sit on it. 

“You can pose how you like, just be natural, I intend to capture you. We’ll be talking while I shoot, because I don’t mind action shots, and I want it to be organic. You can ask questions too, this is a mutual relationship after all.” Hyunjin held his camera and stood there looking at Felix as the boy sat languidly on the stool, tilting his head, a small smirk appearing on his face as he exhaled a soft laugh. 

“Good to know.” Felix put his hands on the back of the stool, leaning back ever so slightly as he looked Hyunjin over. The man was tall, lanky almost, but it was obvious by his broad shoulders that he was muscular under the dark maroon hoodie and slightly baggy jeans. Felix allowed his eyes to roam over Hyunjin’s face and features, keeping his gaze intense like he had learned to. When he was in front of a camera he truly came alive, something in him ignited and everyone who ever was on the other side of the camera made sure to make note of this aloud. 

“Let’s start with some simple questions, get to know one another. What is your favorite place to get food?” Hyunjin crouched down as Felix looked away, pondering the question a bit. He had to keep himself from gnawing on his lower lip so he opened his mouth slightly as he spoke. He could hear the camera capturing many photos of him at once, this made him laugh lightly, his eyes crinkling a little as he continued to try and think and keep his composure. This was so _different_ having to think about something other than posing made it hard to be as intense as he intended to be. 

“I suppose there isn’t a specific place, I like to visit cafes that allow dogs, I like going places with my dog…” Felix trailed off, turning to lean forward, one elbow sitting on his knee, his chin coming down to place itself on his palm, eyes staring directly into the camera. Hyunjin swallowed as he looked at Felix through the camera, moving his face away for a brief moment to get a look at him with his own eyes to make sure the boy was even real. 

“Don’t move,” he moved himself forward, kneeling down in front of Felix and hunching himself to get closer, getting a photo that was angled from slightly below Felix. “I have a dog myself, any specific cafe you like the most?” He snapped a few more photos before moving to the left of Felix. Snapping photos of his profile while the man looked straight forward, a small smile cracking onto his lips until he began to hang his head, a soft laugh bubbling in his chest. 

Hyunjin could live only being able to listen to that sound for the rest of his fucking life, and he had absolutely no idea why. He continued to capture the photos of Felix, the boy noticing and turning his head to face Hyunjin, still laughing lightly, even going so far as to shake his head, a soft smile placing itself on his lips. Felix had no idea why this man who was trying to make a name for himself was doing something so unusual, just allowing everything to be so organic, and it really was that way. There was something magical about the moment when Hyunjin lowered his camera, and Felix’s tilted eyes lifted to meet the taller man. They sat there for a little too long, staring into one another's eyes. Hyunjin contemplates telling Felix how desperately he wanted to count every single freckle on his face, let alone his body. Felix tried to hold himself back from staring down at those plush lips. Really it was unnerving the literal electric chemistry between them. The photos were going to turn out _amazing_ and they both knew it, or at least had an idea that they would tucked away in the back of their minds. 

Eventually Hyunjin looked away first, standing up and walking to be diagonal from Felix, watching as Felix tilted his head slightly and smiled before dropping his expression, rubbing the back of his neck. He had almost forgotten Hyunjin had asked him a question, intent on asking his own now as well. 

“I don’t stick to one, no need to give people a reason to bother me at any place I might like more. What about you? Where is your favorite place to eat?” When he pulled his hand back toward his chest he tugged the shirt down a little, hearing the camera click as he did so. The fast ticks were the only other noise between them; the rest of the crew had either cleared out to get food, or were standing back silently watching Hyunjin work. Sometimes there would be whispers, looking over the photos already spilling into the computer. 

Was it acceptable to say ‘anywhere you are’ at this point? Probably not, so Hyunjin didn’t. Instead he sat back, holding his camera near his chest as he thought for a moment, picking it back up and taking a few photos of Felix who looked rather expectant for the answer. Especially after Hyunjin had seemed so deep in thought for a moment over such a simple question. The way his eyebrows and furrowed together made Felix smile the smallest shy smile. 

“I guess my parents' house. There’s nothing quite like my mother cooking dinner for us, it’s more the atmosphere than the food I suppose.” Hyunjin walked closer again, crouching down as Felix seemed to get tired of sitting, standing and stretching his limbs before walking to get closer to the part of the backdrop that was vertical instead of on the floor. He immediately sat down, extending his legs outward, leaning back onto his arms as he watched Hyunjin almost stalk over to him. He got on his level, almost laying down, holding his own body up on his elbows as he snapped shots of Felix over his feet. They were basically resting against Hyunjin’s collar bones, due to Felix’s legs being crossed. The baggy shirt hung expertly against Felix’s figure, the smirk on his face letting Hyunjin know he was aware he looked good with how he was positioned. 

“That’s a cute answer...I wish I could feel similarly. My family lives in Australia.” Hyunjin hummed in response. Felix reached up to card his fingers through his own hair, glad that they had used pliable product so that his hair was still soft but stayed in place. Hyunjin sighed softly at the sight before him, catching each and every second of Felix doing that motion. He looked ethereal with the lighting hitting him perfectly. He continued taking the photos as Felix looked at him quizzically, not thinking those would be the type of photos Hyunjin wanted. Then again he had taken some interesting photos so far. It went on like that for quite some time, Hyunjin telling Felix a few bad jokes that his friends had told him, ending up in Felix holding his sides in laughter, and Hyunjin with photos he was going to keep even if he didn’t put them in his portfolio. If Felix was the last thing he ever photographed he would be happy. The last set of photos had Felix standing, looking away from Hyunjin. His too big shirt tucked in at the front in a french tuck, while Felix pulled the collar down with his right hand, his left one pulling his jeans down ever so slightly with his left hand. 

His lower lip had managed to make its way into his mouth in the sexiest way Hyunjin had ever seen. He had to swallow hard to keep himself focused when Felix looked at him, right through the camera and straight into his soul. The intensity Felix held, the power in his gaze was absolutely _addicting._ Hyunjin stood up, placing his camera down on the table full of other gear and walked over to Felix quickly. 

“I need to shoot you again.” He said, more telling Felix than asking his permission. He didn’t care how much money he had to pay him, he wanted to see him in front of his camera again. “I have a photoshoot next month to model some clothes. They said I can bring a model of my choosing, I have two separate shoots. You’ll be the male model so please, will you consider? I will have my people contact your manager.” Felix smiled at him and nodded, holding his finger up. 

“How about you give me _your_ number as well, so we can talk about it more later? I like to get to know photographers that want to work with me more. Makes everything so much more…” Felix tapped his lip before continuing, a tiny smile cracking onto his face, “of a comfortable, _mutual,_ relationship.” Hyunjin felt his lungs restrict, taking Felix’s phone when it was handed to him and putting in his contact information. After handing it back Felix mused over it, smiling a bit to himself. “Well, _Hyunjin,_ I look forward to hearing from you.” The Australian smiled and began to leave, a flustered Hyunjin standing there trying to get his bearings. That deep voice saying his name like that had created a heavy fog in his mind. He wondered how on earth he was going to photograph anything other than Lee Felix ever again, and while that should have scared him, it instead _exhilarated_ him. 

\--------

Felix laid lazily on his couch. His dog, Charlie, next to him on the floor with his legs all in the air. Light snores could be heard coming from the corgi’s nose. Seungmin was sitting next to Felix, laptop on his lap as he typed away like usual. There were a stack of papers next to him, a pad and a pencil. He was always so invested in work lately that Felix felt a slight disconnect. He loved the man sitting next to him, but it seemed like they didn’t really even speak much anymore. He pressed the taller boy's leg with his foot, grinning at him when Seungmin turned to look into his face. He gave a soft ‘hm’ reaching out to stroke Felix’s shin. 

“Are you going to be busy all night again?” There was a slight whine in his deep voice. Seungmin mulled it over in his head, checking through the stack of papers and then looking at his computer. He turned back to Felix, a sad expression on his face. 

“Unfortunately yeah, probably until around ten. Do you want to order in from your favorite place again?” He wanted to make Felix feel better, wanted to somehow make up for his absence while still physically being present. Felix smiled and nodded, he tried to hide the hint of sadness in his eyes, but Seungmin caught it. He always caught it. Just when Felix was feeling restless, debating on turning something on the television or going into his game room to play around on his PC, his phone buzzed in his hand. He looked at it, the name bringing a smile to his face. It had been a solid week since he had the photo shoot with Hyunjin, but he often thought about it. Wanted to know how the photos came out. Wanted to know more about Hyunjin, what he was up to, if he was doing more photo shoots. 

>H. Hyunjin: 

I’m not good at social interaction via text.  
So this is my excuse for a first message.

>H. Hyunjin:  
The photos came out great, thank you for working

with me.

:Me<

Do you usually use so many periods?  
It makes you seem tense

:Me<

I’d love to see the photos, and the pleasure

was all mine :)

  
  


Felix chuckled a little to himself at how easily flustered Hyunjin seemed to be. He leaned his head back and shut his eyes, he was still going to turn something on, he just had to decide what, maybe Hyunjin could be of help, though he wasn’t sure if they even had that kind of relationship. His phone vibrated again as he reached for the tv remote, turning it on and muting it, he hated listening to things drawl on when he wasn’t intending to actually _listen_ to them. 

>H. Hyunjin: 

I said I’m not good at texting, 

I never know what to say

:Me<

Well, how about giving me a show

recommendation? 

>H. Hyunjin:

Show recommendation? Jesus, uh…

how about Kingdom?

It’s a kdrama, but I like it a ton, I think

it’s really good. 

:Me<

I’ll check it out :)  
I’m sure if you like it, I’ll like it

you seem to have good taste, and

a good eye for that kind of thing

>H. Hyunjin: 

What do you mean?

:Me<

Well, you make your living taking

photos of beautiful things

So I guess I figure you know when 

something is good or not

>H. Hyunjin: 

Oh yeah I guess so

Your manager got back to me

said you’d be coming to the shoot

:Me<

You heard correctly

How could I say no to you?

You made last time...unforgettable

>H. Hyunjin: 

That’s because you’re unforgettable|

That’s because you’|

That’s b|

I’m glad you felt that way  
I enjoyed the shoot as well  
I’ve gotta go now, talk to you soon Felix

:Me<

Talk to you soon Hyunjin

  
  


Felix smiled at his phone and then slid it into his pocket, turning on the show Hyunjin had suggested, watching Seungmin for a moment as he worked. They stayed silent like that for a while, Felix watching the show while Seungmin focused intently on work. It wasn’t until the doorbell ran and Charlie barked once that either of them were pulled from their silence. Seungmin put his laptop aside and stood, going to get the food from the man outside their door. Felix stayed laying on the couch, the show was almost over anyway so when the episode finished he would rise. As if on queue the show came to a close when Seungmin set the food on their kitchen island. 

“I thought you hated korean dramas?” Seungmin questioned, looking at Felix as he walked toward their kitchen, a soft smile on his face. He was in sweat shorts, black ones, and a slightly baggy blue t-shirt. The taller man smiled and looked down at his boyfriend who wrapped his arms around his waist. 

“A friend suggested it to me, I didn’t know what else to watch.” Felix leaned up and kissed Seungmin gently, their lips barely moving at all. He ran his hands under his boyfriend's shirt, fingers tracing the muscles in his back down to his slim hips. Despite being rather thin Seungmin still made Felix look tiny, mainly due to the difference in height and the width of their shoulders. It was minute, but still somehow noticeable. Felix on the other hand happened to be the more muscular of the two, since his body and face were his selling point he made sure to look his best. When Felix’s hands gripped Seungmin a little too firmly, and his lips moved a little too deeply the taller man pulled away. 

“Lix...I can’t. I have to get back to work…” Felix just smiled, nodding, he leaned up to give his boyfriend another quick peck on the lips before releasing him and getting two bowls for them to eat out of. It was like that often, Felix couldn’t even remember the last time they had been intimate. Well, that wasn’t wholly true, it was a little over a month. Not that he was keeping track, it had just been one of the very few days both of them had off. Seungmin was a music industry genius, he produced and also wrote songs like there was no tomorrow. Felix often wondered why he wasn’t a singer himself since his voice was angelic, but the younger man said he had more of a passion for doing the behind the scene work. 

“At least take a break to eat with me?” Felix smiled a tiny and ever so slightly sad smile at Seungmin who nodded, a sad smile on his own face. They sat at the island talking about work, talking about the show Felix was now watching, and before they knew it thirty minutes had gone by, and the food was finished. Felix swatted Seungmin away to go work while he did the dishes, deciding after that he would walk Charlie, not having much else to do on his day off. He sometimes wished they had better schedules, that Seungmin was home more, or that when he was home he put his work away. He didn’t mind too much, knowing that his own schedule was sometimes unfair, but he missed the days they spent entire nights tangled together, when they felt much more in love than they did now. Now it was simple, it was comfortable, it was a ritual. 

\--------

Felix fiddled with his phone as he sat in his manager's office, listening to her drawl on and on about shoots he would be doing. He didn’t have the energy or mental focus to keep listening so he just nodded along. It had been almost an entire month since the last photo shoot with Hyunjin, and he still couldn’t get the photographer out of his mind. He texted him sometimes, but nothing too intense, he wished the man was more receptive. He wanted him to text more, to try and form a friendship like he said, but it seemed like he just felt so awkward texting it was near impossible. When his manager brought that exact man up Felix perked up. 

“So that’s in two days, you’ll go to the same building, he works there a lot. This time larger staff, I believe he is having you model some new fashion pieces. I have the file here if you want it.” Felix waved his hand, he didn’t need it. He knew Hyunjin wasn’t conventional, he would change it up on him when he got there anyway. His manager continued, her voice a bit strained. “You’ll have the shoot in LA in two weeks, will Seungmin be traveling with you this time?” She looked at Felix. 

“No, he’ll be working.” Felix smiled lightly and then stood up. “Is that all for today? I’ll take what files you want to give me, I can call you if I have any questions.” She nodded and handed him the files, allowing him to walk out of the office. He pulled out his phone and texted Hyunjin. He could text his other friends, but most of them were also busy, that’s what happened when you and all of your friends had jobs in the spotlight. 

:Me<

Busy?

>H. Hyunjin:  
Never too busy for you

What’s up?

:Me<

That’s kind of flirty Mr. Hwang

Just got out of a meeting with 

my manager, she told me about the

shoot in two days, excited?

>H. Hyunjin: 

I don’t flirt so that’s impossible

Very excited, how about you?

:Me<

Well, you are one of the only

photographers to every stay in contact

as well as be this interesting so…

yeah, I’d say I’m pretty fucking excited haha

>H. Hyunjin: 

Language, Mr. Lee

:Me<

What are you, my Daddy?|

What are you, my Dad|

What are you, my father?

>H. Hyunjin:

Well, different last names, so I think not

Unless you want me to be? Lol

:Me<

What are you trying to imply sir?

>H. Hyunjin: 

Absolutely nothing hahaha

:Me<

I’ll let you go, I have to make dinner

And I’m only halfway home, not driving

myself is the worst sometimes, excited

to see you in two days :)

>H. Hyunjin: 

I look forward to capturing your

insane beauty once more, Felix.

  
  


Felix blushed slightly at the last text, putting his phone into his pocket and glancing out the window. The smile on his face was much larger than he had anticipated it would be, there was just something so effortless about talking to Hyunjin. Something so effortless about the chemistry they had. It was just so exactly that, effortless. 

\--------

Felix had completely bypassed how _early_ this photo shoot with Hyunjin was. The only real reason he didn’t call his manager and have her make an excuse for him so he could show up late, was who was photographing him to begin with. Seungmin was equally surprised when Felix rolled out of their bed after kissing his cheek. He showered quickly, throwing on his street clothes and calling himself a ride, since driving when tired just wasn’t his style. He fought sleep the entire ride, trying desperately to keep the music in his ears loud enough to stave off sleep, but not give him a headache. He hadn’t eaten yet, and hoped so much there would be food there, if not he’d likely have something delivered to himself. He wasn’t even being photographed until two hours after his hair and makeup was meant to be started. 

Hyunjin had texted him a very detailed schedule of how he liked to work with fashion shoots. It was a side of Hyunjin Felix hadn’t seen yet, and he had to admit the command Hyunjin held when he was messaging about how he runs everything was kind of hot. Not that he would ever willingly admit that, well maybe when he was drunk he might, but only to his closest friends. Speaking of those friends, his best friend Changbin had messaged him asking about the photoshoot he had been to before. He teased Felix a lot, about how hot Hyunjin was, and asked for Felix to introduce them. Felix had to remind Changbin he was in a relationship, to which he replied something about inviting people into the bedroom was always fun. They didn’t even know if Hyunjin liked men, but Changbin didn’t care, he loved to tease, taunt, and rile Felix up. Honestly, he was pretty good at it too. It if hadn’t been for Seungmin, Felix was sure he would have fallen in love with Changbin at some point, the man was far too charming for his own good, and damn did he have some nice muscles. 

As Felix entered the building once more, riding up in the elevator he rubbed his eyes, sleep still trying to overcome him. He grumbled to himself and pulled out his headphones, shutting the music off on his phone. He was immediately met with people pulling him along and shoving him into a chair. They were given strict instructions not to cover Felix’s freckles, being told they could only use products on his eyes. His hair was to be styled in a more wavy fashion. Felix just sat there, allowing them to put the makeup on him, as well as do his hair. Before he knew it, he was done, sitting and waiting, a few assistants busying themselves telling him which outfits he would wear in which order. He nodded each time, used to the busy fast paced feel of a photoshoot. 

_“Finally”_ was all Hyunjin thought as he looked at Felix who was standing in front of him, the white drop down under his feet and behind his back. The lights hit his skin in the most pleasing of ways, highlighting all the beautiful angles he had. Hyunjin swallowed and slowly began to direct Felix, snapping photo after photo. This time it was slower. He wanted him to model the clothes, even if some of the poses were a bit self indulgent on Hyunjin’s part. When Felix walked back out in the last outfit Hyunjin nearly blushed. The pants were leather with eight open zipper ‘rips’ going down each of his legs. They reached from the middle of his leg on the front, to the middle on the back. It showed off so much more skin than the ripped jeans Hyunjin had put him in. The shirt he wore was mostly sheer, just barely hiding the outline of the muscles under it. Hyunjin could tell by his figure he was muscular, and oh how he would love to see them. The shirt flowed off of his figure perfectly, his chest and collar bones out for everyone's viewing pleasure. “Beautiful…” Hyunjin whispered under his breath to himself. 

He took far more photos than he needed to. Most of them, if he was completely honest, were understandably self indulgent. He knew the designer wasn’t going to choose a lot of the photos due to the pose and how it may hide a seam or angle of the clothes they wanted to show off, but Felix just looked _so goddamn good._

“Thanks for today,” Felix said as he walked toward Hyunjin, putting his hand on the photographers shoulder for a brief moment. He had to admit the amount of muscle he found under it was impressive. Hyunjin looked like he would be about as built as Seungmin, but boy was Felix wrong. 

“Not a problem, the pleasure was once again all mine.” They shared a smile before Felix went to return the clothes and have his makeup removed. He hated leaving with it on, always feeling like it drew so much attention to him. Or at least more than necessary. Before he was able to leave Hyunjin approached him, for once without a camera. He looked naked without one to Felix, it was as if the camera was a natural extension of his body. Hyunjin already looked shy, and this was making Felix’s stomach flip. Why? You’d have to ask someone else. 

“So, I was wondering if you were busy in a week or two? I have two weeks off, because I’m trying to sort through what photos I already have, and I just like to take breaks…” He pursed his lips, realizing he was rambling a bit. It was cute, but Felix could infer he wasn’t used to doing it by his body language. He gave him his most genuine smile, Hyunjin crumbling on the inside from it. 

“Unfortunately I have a shoot in LA in two weeks. Next week I’m free though, what were you thinking?” Felix put his hands into the pockets of his Nike jogger pants, the soft fabric feeling nice on his skin after all the leather and rough denim he had been in. Hyunjin mused. 

“Nothing super special, in fact I didn’t think I'd get this far to be honest with you.” He rubbed the back of his neck, watching Felix shake his head lightly. 

“Call me later and we can talk about it.” He pat Hyunjin on his shoulder as he left, leaving a very flustered and wanting Hyunjin behind him. 

\--------

Hyunjin did call, in fact he began calling with regularity. Sometimes at times Felix was busy, and yet he found himself answering the call. He found himself excusing his presence from his friends to talk on the phone for even five or six minutes. He found himself texting Hyunjin constantly over the next few days. They talked about their childhoods, about what drove them both to their current professions. Felix admitted to having a boyfriend, which should have deterred Hyunjin -- but it didn’t. It was nearly a week after the shoot and Felix was sitting on his couch finishing up the final episode available for Kingdom. He was curled up on the couch with Charlie fast asleep next to him. It wasn’t too late, only nearing ten at night. Seungmin had been busy in the studio with clients during the day, and had a few things to work on once he got home. 

So when his phone ran Felix felt his heart thump a little harder in his chest. He felt his stomach flip a few times before he had the courage to answer the phone. 

“Hello?” 

_“Hey there you. Busy?”_

“Not for you. Truthfully I’m in sweats watching Kingdom. I should be getting in my workout for the day but, you know how it is sometimes.” 

_“I do know, I actually managed to get a workout in today, not much but it was something. You hungry?”_

“Are you asking me to leave the comfort of my home, this late at night, risk my innocence and curfew with my husband, just to get food with you?” 

_“Husband? Since when did you upgrade?”_

“Is that the only thing you got out of that?” 

_“Absolutely, you are most definitely not_ innocent. _”_ Hyunjin’s tone sent chills down Felix’s spine, his way of saying certain things really got to him sometimes. 

“What kind of food were you thinking? It has to be something pretty good to get me off the couch tonight.” 

_“Isn’t going with_ me _more than enough to get you out?”_ Hyunjin laughed into the phone. His laugh was so pure, so beautiful, Felix felt himself reel while listening to it, his own laugh bubbling in his chest, but softly. It carried through the phone, plastering a soft but obvious smile on Hyunjin’s face once his laughter died down. 

“Honestly if you had called like an hour ago probably, but I’m pretty tired. How about a cafe date tomorrow, I can bring Charlie.” Felix carded his fingers through his sleeping corgi’s fur, rubbing his belly softly as he slept. He listened intently for Hyunjin’s response. 

_“Felix, I am in shock.”_ Hyunjin teased, Felix rolled his eyes. 

“Oh?” 

_“Yes, yes I am.”_ He was teasing him, not that Felix was complaining. 

“And why is that, _Hyunjin…”_ Felix said his name in that deep voice, as breathy and low as he could, almost scolding but holding enough lilt that it definitely was not. 

_“You, a taken man, just asked me on a date!”_ Hyunjin burst out laughing, it was infectious. Felix began to laugh loudly from his spot on the couch, clutching his phone to his ear as he and Hyunjin tried to stop, only to hear the other burst out laughing again -- following suit and continuing in the laugh circle. 

From inside his study Seungmin perked his head up, he pulled one of his earbuds out, listening to the hearty laughter spilling out of Felix’s mouth. He hadn’t heard him laugh like that in a _long_ time. Standing up he moved to peek out of the door, watching his boyfriend on the couch with a phone held next to his ear. He was laughing and wiping away tears from how hard he had laughed before. Seungmin figured he was probably talking to Changbin, the two of them often causing the other to fall into a laughing fit, but he stood there listening anyway. Maybe it was the way he liked the sound of Felix’s laugh, or maybe it was the little green voice in the back of his head telling him to do it, Seungmin truly wasn’t sure. 

“Listen, I was not asking you on a date you dumbass. Seriously though, do you want to get coffee tomorrow at one of the dog friendly cafes? You haven’t met Charlie yet, I think you’d like him.” Seungmin could see the soft smile on Felix’s lips as he looked down at Charlie. His stomach churned, he wasn’t sure if it was from Felix gazing at his beloved dog, or from the person on the line, who he couldn’t hear. 

Felix listened as Hyunjin answered, a smile on his face. 

_“Yeah, I’d love to. How about eleven? I have stuff to do after one, so I want to have a good amount of time with you.”_ Felix nodded even though Hyunjin couldn’t see it. 

“Eleven works for me. I’ll see you tomorrow Hyunjin.” Felix hung up the phone and just shook his head, a soft laugh passing through his lips as he pressed play to finish off the rest of the episode. Seungmin stepped back inside his study and sighed, rubbing his face. He had asked Felix about the photoshoots with the photographer named Hyunjin. 

He had said that they went well, that he was unusual and Felix enjoyed working with him. That he liked his approach to photography and how he wasn’t worried about the pressure from other photographers to be like everyone else. Seungmin had asked about the photos, asked about it all, and Felix had felt so forthcoming. He never mentioned that he had Hyunjin’s number, only that he’d be working with him again. He had spoken about modeling the clothing, and how it was all very professional, so why did Seungmin feel like talking on the phone and laughing like a teenager wasn’t professional? Was Felix allowed to be friends with a photographer outside of the workplace? He didn’t know why he was even questioning that, it was all jumbled in his brain, so instead of letting himself get overly worked up and asking Felix about it, he did the next best thing. 

Seungmin sat at his computer, going to the photographers portfolio to look at some of the photos Hyunjin had taken. He scrolled through the newest ones, not seeing any of Felix. Maybe he was overreacting, Felix was allowed to have friends, and he had never done anything suspicious in the past. Rubbing his face Seungmin knew it wasn’t about Felix at all, he was upset at himself for not making time for his boyfriend. He sighed heavily leaning back in his chair, not really knowing where to go with it. He wanted to be the reason Felix laughed like that, it had been so long since the last time he had even heard it, that it was almost foregin to him. 

\--------

The cafe wasn’t crowded, something Felix often considered a blessing. Charlie laid on the concrete, treat between his paws while Hyunjin stared affectionately at him. Felix watched Hyunjin, bringing his coffee to his lips and sipping it slowly. He was watching him so intently, but he didn’t care. He didn’t care if anyone noticed, or even if Hyunjin himself noticed. He was beautiful, adorable, and absolutely smitten with Charlie. 

“You like him a lot huh?” Felix asked, taking another small sip of his coffee. Hyunjin nodded, looking up at the half lidded smile Felix was giving him. It made his heart beat harder in his chest. 

“Yeah, my mom and dad have a dog, Kkami, I miss him.” His smile was soft, and held a hint of sadness. Felix leaned forward and reached out to stroke Hyunjin’s forearm. He smiled at him before leaning back, watching as Hyunjin sat up and drank the rest of his own coffee, checking the watch on his wrist. “Hm…” A soft sigh escaped his plush lips, Felix knowing what that meant. 

“Time to get going?” He watched as Hyunjin nodded and pulled his wallet out, putting more than enough to cover the bill. “You don’t need to do that, I’m rich you know.” Felix laughed lightly, taking the money and shoving it back into Hyunjin’s hand. 

“But I asked you if you wanted to go out?” He seemed confused. 

“Yes, but I suggested the place, just pay for us next time,” the smile on Felix’s face said everything Hyunjin needed to know. More than the words ‘next time’, it was the smile in his eyes that told Hyunjin they would have many more days like this, sitting across from one another talking, eating, laughing and having soft moments too. He stood to leave, he wanted to just say bye to Felix, let the friend outing end like that, but something was holding him back. Whatever it was, Hyunjin couldn’t deny it. 

“I know you have to go away to LA next week for a few days but…” he looked down at Charlie for a moment before returning his face to Felix’s. “I have off all next week and the week after still and I was just wondering if you’d want to go out to dinner?” Felix exhaled, a smile forming on his face as he nodded, his eyes scrunching up from happiness. 

“I’d love that.” 

\--------

The trip had been long, thankfully most days were spent talking to Hyunjin who had said time and time again he didn’t mind staying up so late or getting up so early. There were at least two phone calls a day, even if they were only a minute long. Texts sent every chance either of them got to put their hands on their phones. Hyunjin had taken to sending Felix photos of him out and about, buying new camera gear, a few new hoodies he said he really didn’t need, and a new necklace he was rather proud of. Sometimes a photo of Hyunjin ‘reluctantly’ at the gym would roll through the messages they sent. Felix sent them back too, mainly of him on set, or lying in his hotel bed with his hair messy and his eyes tired. There weren’t many texts exchanged with Seungmin, something Felix felt mildly bad about. 

He had texted his boyfriend, sent him cute photos, told him he missed him, but Seungmin was busy, and Felix was busy. They were just too busy for one another. Or at least that’s what he told himself, choosing to ignore that he never found himself too busy to speak to Hyunjin, but it was easier with Hyunjin wasn’t it? Because he was never too busy for Felix either. 

The day had gone by without time feeling real, Felix flopping down onto his own bed as Seungmin brushed his teeth and walked into their shared bedroom. 

“How was the trip?” It was still slightly endearing to listen to him trying to talk with his mouth full of toothpaste. It brought a soft smile to Felix’s lips. 

“Good, tiring. We did a lot of shoots, a ton of them outside in the heat, it was a lot.” He rolled onto his back, kicking off his pants and socks, readying to just crawl under the blankets and sleep. 

“You look more than then when you left. Did you get any down time?” He walked out of the room to finish, coming back in moments later to hear Felix’s answer. 

“No, it was pretty much all business. I mean I had the nights off but I just spent time in the hotel room or working out. Didn’t really do much else.” Felix snuggled into the blankets, his phone going off as Seungmin continued to talk to him. Hyunjin had texted him. He smiled at his phone, his eyes crinkling a little. 

“Lix?” Seungmin called, pulling Felix from his thoughts. 

“Oh, sorry. What did you say?” Seungmin smiled sadly at him. 

“Nothing, let’s just go to bed.” He crawled in next to Felix, wrapping his arms around him. Felix put his phone on the stand next to his side, turning off the light there. Before he knew it he was already asleep, the message on his phone going unanswered, but not unread. 

>Hyunjin: 

Tomorrow same place a I shot before

I’d love to do a private shoot

Come dressed in whatever you want

Let’s say 8pm?

  
  


When Felix woke up, he still felt jet lagged, but he was looking forward to his day. It was nearly noon, which meant he had a couple hours to eat, work out, and then get ready before going to the shoot with Hyunjin. He wondered why he wanted to do a private shoot at night, but it didn’t seem like such an odd thing. Plus the man did say to come dressed in whatever he wanted, so he could have fun with it. He could wear sweats and a hoodie, see if he could turn a stay at home day look into a work of art. Not that he doubted Hyunjin, because he didn’t, but he just wanted to make it a little bit harder on the man. 

The day passed by quickly, Felix showering after working out and sliding into his gray sweat shorts that had once been pants, cut off just above the knee. He pulled on a baggy black t-shirt as well as a black zip up hoodie. He slid on his sneakers before grabbing his keys. Seconds before he left he turned to walk back into the condo, going to Seungmin’s study. He leaned in and saw the man diligently at work, giving a sad smile to him. He walked in and kissed his head. 

“I’ll be back later, going to a shoot,” Felix’s voice was soft, distant almost. Seungmin just nodded, intently writing down on one of his many writing pads, almost ignoring that Felix was even near him. The shorter boy pushed his hair out of his face and exited the study before leaving the condo. When he was behind the wheel of his car he wondered what Hyunjin’s reaction would be to him showing up in sweats and sneakers. Hopefully he got a good laugh out of it. Despite his better judgement, Felix had chosen specifically to _not_ wear underwear, since he was told he could wear what he wanted, and he never wore it at home. The drive was the same, music pumping through his speakers as he drove. Parking and walking across the street was the same too, all habits by now. The ride up the elevator was different though, the building was nearly desolate, no one else really around and eerily quiet. 

When the doors opened most of the lights were off, just one section illuminated perfectly for a shoot, the rest of the massive floor in darkness. Felix felt something, whatever it was he couldn’t tell, but it was electric. He saw Hyunjin first, the taller man standing there going through his gear, checking something on his laptop while hunched over it. He was wearing a pair of black joggers and a baggy white long sleeve, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. It hung loosely on his body, showing off his expansive shoulder and back muscles in his current position. Felix swallowed. He approached cautiously at first, and then found a surge of confidence. 

“Hey there stranger.” His tone was a little too flirty, but at this point he didn’t care. He was comfortable with Hyunjin, they had developed a good friendship over the past two months. 

“Hey…” Hyunjin turned and looked at Felix, a smile on his face. It didn’t even falter when he took in what Felix was wearing, a knowing smirk making its way onto his face as he shook his head. “You would dress like that huh? Always gotta make it challenging.” He wasn’t upset, Felix could tell. It seemed like he enjoyed it. 

“Where do you want me?” He smirked and walked up next to Hyunjin, not used to having only himself and the person photographing him. Hyunjin turned to look at him while leaning down slightly, their bodies and faces not that far apart. They stared at one another for a moment before Hyunjin righted himself and motioned for the spot in front of him. Felix made his way there. 

The backdrop was only hanging this time, not pulled so he could stand on it. Instead the concrete floor was below him. The only ‘prop’ an older metal folding chair that had definitely seen better days. Felix ran his fingers over it, walking behind it and staring at Hyunjin while he worked. He watched him intently, seeing him glance up every so often, his eyes never making it above Felix’s waist. The younger boy smirked, glancing down at himself and noticing the very evident outline in his gray sweat shorts. He gave himself a light laugh and crossed his arms over his chest. His zip up hoodie was open, black shirt not hanging much further down than his waistband. Even for being baggy it was a shorter shirt, something he enjoyed when lounging. A few minutes later Hyunjin was ready, pressing something on his laptop before grabbing his camera and walking over to stand about ten feet from Felix. 

“So what kind of stuff do you want to capture today oh great photographer Hwang Hyunjin.” Felix mused, teasing the taller man. Hyunjin just chuckled and then looked at Felix’s beautiful face. He scanned it, dropped his eyes down to the boys lips, then circled back to his eyes. What did he want? Why had he even invited him? He knew it was because he missed him, but he could have easily just gone out to dinner. There was just something different, something _intimate_ about their photography sessions. That was with more people in the room too, so maybe he wanted to see what it would be like without anyone else around. Wanted to know if the chemistry he was so sure was there, really was. 

“Honestly...just you. You’re a work of art.” Hyunjin picked up his camera and snapped a photo of Felix. The boy standing there with a stupid smile on his face that gave away how he felt about the taller mans comment. “You do whatever you want, and I’ll photograph it…” He walked a bit closer, snapping a photo from a lower perspective as Felix approached him. The boy musing about how interesting he could make the night. He felt what Hyunjin felt as well. This odd undeniable connection between the two of them. He stopped when he was only a foot from Hyunjin and gestured to the bathroom about fifteen feet from them. 

“You know, I’ve always wanted to do a shoot where I was soaked in water…” Felix smirked at the blush Hyunjin had, and smirked more when Hyunjin audibly swallowed. He looked between Felix and the bathroom a few times before lowering his camera more. “You know...they usually use-” 

“Yes I know, baby oil, but I’m saying we could spray me down, and shoot out here or...in there…” Felix motioned to the bathroom. The walls were an old brick tile, it was aesthetic, or they could just use the plain white walls of the shower. It was definitely intimate, but isn’t that what Felix was trying for right now? He wanted to know if there was something between them, know that he could feel something other than the slow sadness that threatened to drown him with Seungmin. He loved his boyfriend, but he wasn’t so sure if he was in love with him anymore, something he was struggling with. While he knew this wasn’t the best way to find an answer, everything in him said to throw his inhibitions against the wall and go with it. Hyunjin on the other hand was struggling with being the better person, wanting desperately to see Felix soaked in water or oil. The thing that finally did him in was the image of him keeping some of these photos just for himself. 

“Okay, if you really want to.” He tried to calmly smile at Felix, but it didn’t work, the shorter man saw right through him. 

“Excellent, lets go.” Felix walked toward the bathroom first, discarding his hoodie onto the floor as he went. Not really interested in soaking that. He took his shoes and socks off after entering the bathroom, tossing them just outside of it where he had dropped his hoodie.

“So you’re sure about this?” Hyunjin fiddled with the camera settings now that the light was different. It was more harsh somehow in the bathroom, and yet it didn’t take away from how beautiful he thought Felix was. He didn’t know it but Felix felt the same way. Felix loved the way Hyunjin looked when he smiled, when his teeth would show and his eyes would nearly disappear. When he would focus on something, how intense he became. He even loved the way he would use his long slender fingers to push his longer black hair from his face when he was doing something. He loved the way Hyunjin got distracted on the phone sometimes, or the way he asked about Charlie every day, requesting photos of him when he could. It was extending beyond the outer beauty of the person, and they were both beginning to drown in it. 

“Absolutely.” Felix turned on the water and waited for it to get warm, having no intention of soaking himself in freezing water. Hyunjin glanced at him once his settings were ready, licking his plush lips. Felix was so different from him, wild almost. He did what he wanted, never seeming to think twice. He was kind, soft, gentle, and yet completely in command of how sexy he was. He owned himself, owned his hobbies of video games and cooking. Owned his awkwardness that sometimes peeked out. He was funny and charming. He was breathtaking in more ways than one. 

When the water was warm enough Felix stepped into the open shower, first putting his head partly under the water wetting his hair enough, but not intending on soaking it. When he pulled his head back he looked at Hyunjin, the man's face a mixture of pain and awe. Felix chuckled, pushing his hair back for a moment before shaking his head to allow his hair to fall in thick wet strands. Felix stared at the water for a moment, contemplating on how he was going to soak mainly his shirt and not his shorts. While _he_ didn’t mind he didn’t want to kill Hyunjin, just tease him. After he turned it toward the wall he walked into position and reached up, angling it back toward his front. He spun quickly, allowing the water to soak his black shirt entirely, sticking heavily to his body as he angled the water away again. His shorts had suffered minimal water soakage. When Felix turned to Hyunjin the man wasn’t looking at him, his face covered in a deep blush. 

“Ready?” Felix questioned, waiting for Hyunjin to look at him. 

“Yeah...do you want to stay in here or go back out there?” Hyunjin lifted the camera, and despite having asked that question he quickly snapped a candid shot of Felix with his soaked shirt clinging to his body. It hugged his abs, showing them off. It allowed Hyunjin to see just how thin and small Felix was, but how muscular he was as well. He didn’t dare let his eyes travel downward, worried what it would do to him, not that the sight before him wasn’t already tightening the coil in his stomach. 

“Out there is fine, if I have to soak myself again I can.” Felix exited the shower and walked back out to the chair, moving it and standing there for a moment. Instead of standing he opted to sit on the ground. He bent his legs pretzel style and leaned back on one arm, the other hand resting on his own thigh as he watched Hyunjin walk back out and kneel down ten feet from him. The man then leaned forward, propping himself up on his elbows as he slowly got comfortable, lifting his camera to his face. He looked at Felix through it, looked at him in the sharp lighting that highlighted his muscles in the damp shirt. 

“Fuck…” Hyunjin whispered as he snapped a few photos. 

Felix watched him, his eyes slowly turning more and more dark as his pupils grew larger. The idea that Hyunjin had willingly let him soak himself with water for a photoshoot doing _something_ for him. He was infinitely thankful for whatever self control he managed to have, this however did not extend to him wanting to try harder to get a rise out of Hyunjin. Felix moved his hand from his thigh to under his shirt, lifting it up and holding it just under his pecs, looking down at his own stomach as he began to flex it to truly show off his muscles. Hyunjin was dying, the tightness in his pants painfully evident now. He wouldn’t be able to stand until it went away, that was unless he planned on getting Felix back for what he was very obviously trying to do. The playful smirk on the boy's lips gave it away as he slowly lifted his shirt off of his head and leaned back on both arms, looking at Hyunjin with his head tilted forward slightly, lips parted the smallest amount. The intensity in his eyes burned through Hyunjin, and while it felt slightly wrong, he loved all of it. He loved the electric chemistry, and god did he want to stand up and move over to the boy, grab him and kiss him. He wouldn’t do that though, not now. He couldn’t. 

Instead he continued to photograph Felix, who moved himself into multiple positions each of which got more provocative. Hyunjin’s self control was amazing, in fact he was very proud of himself for not breaking and standing up to show Felix just what he had done to him. It wasn’t until Felix looked directly through the camera once more and into Hyunjin while pushing his shorts down just enough for Hyunjin to realize he most definitely wasn’t wearing any boxers that he lost it. Hyunjin let the camera move away from his face so he could look at Felix, a hunger in his eyes the boy had never seen before. 

Hyunjin took a deep breath before standing up and motioning for Felix to lay back. He walked over and stood above the boy, legs on either side of his hips. Felix had been so preoccupied with looking where Hyunjin’s eyes would be that he missed it at first. In fact it was only when he shyly looked away on purpose that he saw the very evident impression of Hyunjin’s bulge. The shocked look on his face was captured, causing Felix to look up at him, his out agape. He slowly pushed himself up onto his elbows as Hyunjin kneeled down, caging Felix’s knees between his legs. Neither of them were stubborn enough to end the interaction, Felix pushing himself up more as Hyunjin moved his camera away, being satisfied with the photos. He put it down next to him and just looked at Felix who stared back. 

“That wasn’t very nice…” Hyunjin said, his voice low and raspy, it sounded so much different. 

“What wasn’t?” Felix questioned, sliding closer to Hyunjin, only stopping when Hyunjin’s knees were close to his hips, their bodies so close now. Hyunjin learned forward, putting one hand on Felix’s hip to brace himself as he whispered into his ear. 

“Teasing me like that.” When Hyunjin pulled back Felix grabbed his shirt near the collar, keeping his face only an inch away, staring into his eyes until he let his own drop down to the plush lips so close to his own. He wanted to say _‘What if I wasn’t teasing?’_ but something was stopping him. He wasn’t sure if it was his conscious or the fact that this felt so wrong but so much more _right_ than either of them wanted to admit. Bravery was what Felix would call it as he leaned forward and ever so lightly brushed their lips together before pulling back and swallowing. 

“You’re right, that wasn’t nice.” His deep voice was soft but thick, they both knew it was filled with lust, they could both feel it. They could both see clear as day the issue in both of their pants. “I think...I should go…” He looked up at Hyunjin with a pained expression as the man stood, helping Felix up as well. 

“I don’t want you to, but I understand.” Felix grabbed Hyunjin’s hand and kissed the palm of it, going and grabbing his clothes. He put the hoodie on, zipping it up and then putting on his socks and shoes. Finally he grabbed his wet shirt, wringing it out in the sink before walking back to Hyunjin. Both of their issues had subsided, but there was still electricity in the air. Felix set his shirt down and walked into the taller man, wrapping his arms around him tightly, inhaling his scent. There was so much warmth, so much promise of more with him, but Felix couldn’t do it to Seungmin, he wasn’t that type of person. He reached up to gently pull Hyunjin’s face back toward his own, brushing their lips ever so slightly together once more before he pulled away. The feeling of Hyunjin’s hands leaving his hips making him feel cold and if he was going to be truthful, sad. 

“Thank you.” These were the only words Felix had for Hyunjin in the moment. He grabbed his shirt and waved his goodbye, entering the elevator and pressing the main floor button. Hyunjin watched Felix go, watched the boy he was growing addicted to leave. He heaved a sigh and rubbed his face before beginning to pack up his things, mind reeling from the events that just happened. If he had ever wanted anyone before, he wanted Felix more. Unsure of how he was going to navigate the situation, he settled on inviting him out to dinner, inviting him to do more things, seeing if there really was something there more than just lust. He was sure there was, but he had to make extra sure, wanting to understand how Felix felt about him, since he was now painfully aware how he felt about the shorter man. 

\--------

>Hyunjin:

So…

:Me<

So?

>Hyunjin:

Interested in going to dinner?

:Me<

I thought you’d never ask~

Felix looked down at his phone watching the time tick by as he waited for Hyunjin to arrive. He was sitting at the table already. Hyunjin had let him know he was going to be late, but that wasn’t really an issue. Felix chewed on his bottom lip, because the issue was inherently that they hadn’t really talked since the private photoshoot where both of them realized just how interested they were in one another. In fact it had been almost an entire month of only bare texts as well as one phone call a week before Hyunjin had finally asked him out to dinner. It wasn’t that Felix didn’t want to talk to him more, he was just afraid of the feeling he got in his stomach each time they spoke, Hyunjin feeling the same way. The time apart didn’t lessen the fact that Felix wanted to be near him. He found himself longing to hear his voice, to get a text from him, to spend any time with him at all. There was also the struggle of no longer feeling as close to Seungmin despite his boyfriend putting forth some small effort -- which was appreciated but he just _wasn’t_ Hyunjin. 

Finally after ten agonizing minutes of waiting Hyunjin came into view. They weren’t anywhere super fancy, but the man arrived in blue suit pants that were a bit too short, showing off his slender ankles. He had a white t-shirt on under his blue dress coat, his smile beaming when he saw Felix. The shorter boy smiled and stood up, walking to Hyunjin once he reached the table and embracing him. The hug was far from just friendly, but skinship was normal, so this was normal. Right?

They both sat, Hyunjin removing his coat and showing off his long slender yet muscular arms. Felix licked his lips, his mouth feeling exponentially more dry than it had moments ago. Sipping his water he watched as Hyunjin got comfortable, leaning forward onto one arm as he looked at the menu. His eyes flicking up to Felix who just _couldn’t_ look away from him. He kept telling himself to stop staring, to look away and have some decency, but he couldn’t. Hyunjin was beautiful with his dark hair hanging in his face, his plus lips slightly parted twitching into a smile when he caught Felix looking. His head was spinning. 

“Like what you see?” His voice was playful as he reached for his glass and brought it to his lips, taking a long drink while looking into Felix’s eyes. The younger boy swallowed, laughing lightly and finally finding the willpower to look away, down at the menu. 

“I do, but it was obvious the other night you enjoy what you see as well.” He looked up through his hair, his face still angled down at the menu. Hyunjin smiled and nodded, huffing out a laugh. 

“That’s an understatement. Know what you want?” He placed his own menu at the edge of the table, interlocking his own fingers in front of him as he leaned on both arms. Felix hadn’t a clue what he wanted, so he shrugged. 

“I’ll get what you’re having, I trust you. You have good taste as I’ve said before.” Felix smiled and reached across the table placing his own menu on top of Hyunjin’s. The taller man reached out and grabbed his hand holding it for a moment, using both of his hands to splay out Felix’s fingers, tracing each one intently before releasing his hand. 

“Your hands are kind of small huh?” Hyunjin smiled at him, drinking from his glass again, ignoring everything going on around him. When Felix was in the room they were the only people that existed. He looked over the more casual look Felix had gone for. Some dark blue jeans, a rip on one knee, a pair of black leather boots, and a red dress shirt that hung loosely on his figure. He was breathtaking in everything he wore, even sweats. 

“Yeah I guess, but size doesn’t matter.” He smirked at Hyunjin who just shook his head and put a hand over his mouth trying not to burst out laughing. He knew dinner was going to be quite interesting when he asked. He had missed talking to Felix as much, but he needed to know if time apart would change anything between them. It certainly had not. At some point during dinner Felix had reached across the table to stroke his hand, playing with his fingers as they ate. Their ankles under the table intertwined. To any onlooker they would assume straight away that they were a couple, and to be honest neither of them were bothered by that, even if Felix should have been. Dessert was delicious as well, Hyunjin and Felix opting to feed each other, even if it was dangerous and almost ruined Hyunjin’s t-shirt. Felix came to know it was a designer shirt somehow and was worth over three hundred dollars. 

“Do you want to come to my place?” Hyunjin asked as they stood outside. Felix had taken a ride share to the restaurant while Hyunjin drove himself. The sun was beginning to dip down toward the horizon. Felix looked at his phone and nodded. Seungmin would be working until at least ten at night again, and it was barely seven. 

“Absolutely.” His voice sounded a little breathless even to himself, causing him to blush. 

The drive was short, surprisingly short actually. Hyunjin probably wouldn’t have had to drive if he was at home. It was maybe a ten minute walk so a three minute drive without traffic back to his condo. 

“Did you ask me to eat there _just_ to get me to go home with you?” He looked over at Hyunjin, faking a bewildered look. 

“Well, it worked didn’t it?” He smirked at Felix who just dropped his mouth open to speak, but shut it, having nothing to say, because it did indeed fucking work. Damn him and his charm. Hyunjin led Felix to an elevator which took them to the main floor of his building, and then another which took them up to the seventh floor. There were only two doors, the one on the left was where they stood, Hyunjin unlocking his door and pushing it open for Felix to walk inside. It was rather homey for a building that looked so unapologetically modern. There were house plants everywhere, the couch looked vintage in its own right, and incredibly comfortable. 

“What do you want to do?” Felix asked while he took his boots off, going over to the couch and laying down on it. It was definitely as comfortable as it looked. 

“Want to learn to use a camera?” Hyunjin asked, picking up his newest purchase and walking over to the couch, sitting at the end of it with his legs crossed under him. Felix nodded, smiling at him and poking his legs with his feet. He watched as Hyunjin fiddled with the camera. He put one of his arms behind his head to prop it up, the other splaying across his stomach as he listened to the small ticks of buttons being used on the camera. The setting sunlight filtering in through the apartment keeping it lit, but not well lit. It was orange and red in hue, painting everything in a comforting light. Hyunjin peeked up at Felix, looked at the way he was staring at him. His heart was in his throat, his stomach churning at it. With surprisingly shaky hands Hyunjin lifted the camera and snapped a photo of him. The smile that Felix got from that was too good to pass up as well, the second photo capturing a moment in time neither of them would forget. 

Hyunjin passed the camera to Felix who took it and held it up, looking through it at Hyunjin. The man smiled at him and leaned back against the armrest of his couch, relaxing his body and looking away. Felix, who might not have been talented in using a camera, snapped the photo of him, looking at it afterward in awe. 

“You’re beautiful…” He kept his eyes on the camera staring at the photo until it disappeared. Hyunjin leaned forward over him, peeking at the camera not realizing what he was doing, since his intent was to view the image himself. Felix looked up at his face while Hyunjin pressed a few buttons to get the photo back. He smiled at it until he noticed the camera moving away from him, his face turning toward Felix’s. Immediately his breath was caught in his throat as Felix set the camera on the floor next to them, one hand going up to rest against Hyunjin’s neck. 

“You’re one to talk, seriously, I can’t stand how beautiful you are.” Felix said before pushing Hyunjin back and then down. Hyunjin let himself be guided until his head came into contact with Felix’s stomach. He pressed his cheek there, staring at the wall where his tv was, keeping his eyes locked onto it as Felix played with his hair. “I can’t stop thinking about you…” Felix’s voice sounded almost sad, but more distant than anything. As if he was recalling how often Hyunjin was on his mind. 

“Feelings mutual…” Hyunjin mumbled, bringing his one arm up to slide his hand bravely under Felix’s shirt, holding onto his side, thumb pressing into his hip gently. Felix took a deep breath and looked at Hyunjin who turned his head to face him, his hand gripping his side a little more firmly when Felix’s lips parted a shaky breath exiting his mouth. Before Hyunjin even had the opportunity to move his body forward Felix was pulling him up, crashing their lips together. Hyunjin groaned into the kiss, beyond pleased to finally have their lips touching. They moved their lips together for what seemed like ages, sometimes taking it slow, other times speeding it up. Felix’s hands ended up under Hyunjin’s shirt, nails digging into his back as he pulled him against his body. The taller man's hands had masterfully pushed Felix’s shirt completely up, his hands roaming up and down his sides the best they could, thumbs teasing the waistband of Felix’s boxers. 

Eventually Felix pulled away, panting and feeling the tightness in his pants all too painfully. He looked down at Hyunjin who was suffering the same fate once again. He wanted to go further so bad, but this was already so _wrong._ It may have felt good, felt like every inch of his body was on fire in the best way possible, and his brain accompanied with his dick may have been begging him to go further, but he wouldn’t. He pushed himself up, Hyunjin leaning back. The taller boy understood without either of them having to say anything. They sat there for a while, in silence with Hyunjin positioning himself so Felix’s legs were hanging over his. The tv ended up on, some random kdrama neither of them invested in was put on. They sat there like that, in relative silence, sometimes gazing at one another longing to connect their lips once more. It wasn’t until it was past ten at night that Felix finally excused himself. Hyunjin walked him to the door and not being the least bit surprised when they both caved again, kissing far softer this time before Felix left. 

\--------

The phone rang three times before Felix rushed to pick it up, his hands covered in flour. 

“Hello?” 

_“Hey there.”_

“Oh! Hyunjin...hey.” Felix smiled brightly, watching as Seungmin walked into the kitchen, smiling at him. “What’s up?”

_“Just wanted to let you know my portfolio is done, and the images are online if you want to check them out. I’ve gotta run, but let me know which ones you want for your portfolio as well. I’ll talk to you later Felix.”_

“Okay, talk to you later Hyunjin.” He smiled again, placing his phone down and finishing up what he was doing. 

“Making bread?” Seungmin asked, entertained by how Felix liked to try new things. 

“Trying, but I have to run anyway. Hyunjin said his portfolio is done, which means the photos are all online. Want to help me pick out a few of the photos for my own portfolio when I get back from the shoot in town?” Felix smiled at Seungmin who nodded, watching as Felix rushed to get ready. The shoot wouldn’t be long, it was just for a mutual friend of theirs who needed someone to pose for their album concept art. Once Felix left Seungmin made his way into his study, opening his laptop with the intention to work. This, however, was not what happened. His stomach was churning, telling him to get a look at the images before Felix was there in the room with him. So he went to the site Felix had sent him before, scrolling through the images. He was almost done convincing himself he was going crazy, and that Felix and Hyunjin weren’t anything other than friends until the final photo of them all came onto his screen. 

Felix was laying on a couch, basking in the sunlight of the setting sun; his skin aglow. He had a smile Seungmin hadn’t seen in years on his face. That moment, the moment he realized the look in Felix’s eyes, accompanied with the smile on his face was when everything crashed down. Seungmin leaned back after minimizing the browser. His hands rubbed his face as he leaned his head back, not really knowing what to do, but knowing that something had to be done. He was going to confront Felix as soon as he got home, he couldn’t take it anymore. 

Three hours later Felix came happily walking into the living room of their condo, wrapping his arms around Seungmin’s shoulders, leaning in to kiss his neck. Seungmin avoided the affection, gently removing Felix’s arms from his body. Felix frowned, furrowing his eyebrows as he stood back, his boyfriend standing and motioning for him to follow. Something was definitely wrong. 

“Felix…” Seungmin inhaled, turning to look at him. “What’s going on between you and Hyunjin?” Felix went completely white, his face falling. 

“Nothing…” He swallowed, not really knowing how to tell his boyfriend that he had kissed the other man. 

“You know he’s in love with you, right?” Seungmin leaned against his desk, arms crossing over his chest. Felix scrunched his face up and looked away, finally returning his eyes to Seungmin before he spoke. 

“No, he’s definitely not, that’s impossible...he…” He stopped talking all together when Seungmin pulled up the photo of Felix on the man's couch. He admittedly hadn’t seen the photo, and now not only was he seeing it, but it was a photo in Hyunjin’s portfolio. In fact, there were way more photos of Felix than he thought there would be. 

“You’re in love with him too...Lix…” Seungmin’s voice was sad, more sad than Felix could ever recall hearing. He looked at his boyfriend and then at the photo of himself. He stared long and hard at the expression in it. Stared at how he _looked_ like he was gazing at someone he was in love with, because he was. 

“I’m sorry...I...I didn’t…” He didn’t have words, he didn’t know how to apologize for this. He didn’t know how to apologize for falling in love with the photographer. More importantly he didn’t know how to apologize for falling out of love with Seungmin. 

“It’s fine Felix, we haven’t been in love for a long time, we both know that. We were just comfortable, going through the motions. We didn’t make time for one another because we didn’t want to...it’s sad but…” he paused taking a deep breath, pinching the bridge of his nose. “I think we should...we should end the relationship Felix.” 

God, how long had it been since Seungmin had called him by his full name? Twice in the same breath. Felix didn’t know what to do, so he let the tears welling up in his eyes fall as he embraced Seungmin, the familiarity of it comforting, but not feeling like the hug of a lover. He was sorry, he was sorry he hadn’t noticed before, that he hadn’t put forth more effort, that he hadn’t done better. He was sorry for a lot, but Seungmin wasn’t having it. He kept whispering how it was fine, and both of them stopped trying. Both of them had began walking different paths and he had noticed a long time ago but opted to say nothing himself. It had been so long since they were intimate, and even when they were it just _wasn’t_ the same. They sat down, having a long talk before Seungmin dropped a small bomb on Felix. 

“I already have another place to go, I put in a bid and...they are just waiting on me to close. I’ve been thinking about this for a long time and...I think tonight just kind of sealed it for me, but I’m not upset Felix, really. I want you to be happy, and if being with him is what is going to do that, please do it. We can still talk but, maybe not for a while yeah?” He stroked Felix’s hair and they both sat there silently, letting the emotions go through them. After everything they spoke about, they began to make a list of things Seungmin would keep. He turned down many things that had been his, but that he felt belonged to Felix and vice versa. It took a lot out of them both. In fact it took two whole days to finally move everything out after Seungmin had left to stay in a hotel until his things were ready. Felix wasn’t ready to speak to Hyunjin, he just wanted to mourn the loss of his relationship, despite it having been over for some time. 

He surrounded himself with friends for a week, went to work, ate out, watched a ton of tv, worked out until he felt like he would throw up, and went to many cafes with Charlie. Finally, after he felt some semblance of normal he picked up his phone, dialing Hyunjin’s number. He waited as it rang six times, almost going to voicemail before he heard the line pick up. 

_“Hey Felix, what’s up?”_

“Oh, are you busy? You sound busy.” He could hear all the people in the background. 

_“No no, not for you. I can take a break, why what’s up?”_ He could hear the smile in Hyunjin’s voice. 

“Can you stop by my place tonight? Whenever you’re done that is. I can send you the address…” He smiled into the phone sadly, not sure he was ready to confess how he felt to him. Something he had gone over with Changbin at least six times over the past week. 

_“For sure, just text me your address, I’ll see you tonight.”_ Hyunjin smiled and then shouted he had to go, hanging up. Felix took a deep breath and put his phone down, staring at Charlie who barked happily at him and ran to get a toy, wanting to play with his owner. It was definitely going to be an interesting night. 

\--------

Hyunjin knocked on the door in front of him, pleased at how he could hear Felix walking toward the door and Charlie playfully running alongside him. When the door opened, Felix looked tired. This caused a small frown to form on Hyunjin’s lips as he walked inside. 

“You okay Felix?” He reached out and put his hand on the shorter boy's shoulder. Felix looked at the hand, then up to Hyunjin before nodding. He pulled Hyunjin along, still not having spoken. They sat on the couch together. 

“I’m fine I just...Seungmin and I ended our relationship…” Felix looked away, still mildly upset about the end of a four year relationship. Him and Seungmin had spoken a few times, both agreeing that it really was equally their faults, neither of them choosing the relationship over other things in their lives. Nonetheless, it still stung. Felix had a fear that telling Hyunjin he was in love with him would end up the same. A relationship longer than it should be, ending when it shouldn’t have. 

“I’m sorry Felix…” Hyunjin stroked his hand as he held it.

“It’s alright I just...I wanted to talk to you…” Felix closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. 

“About what?” Hyunjin tilted his head, holding Felix’s hand more tightly, worried about the man sitting next to him. Felix looked up at him, into his dark eyes, watched his eyebrows knit together gently in worry. He watched the corners of his lips turn downward, and everything in Felix told him to kiss Hyunjin. So he did. He pressed his lips softly against Hyunjins, the taller man leaning into it, putting his hand on the back of Felix’s neck. Pulling away slightly, and ignoring the slight sting of tears pricking his eyes, he spoke against Hyunjin’s lips. His voice so, _so_ soft. 

“I like you...so fucking much Hyunjin…” Felix choked back the nose trying to bubble out of his throat. It felt so good to say it out loud, but felt so wrong knowing Hyunjin probably thought he was pathetic. Thought that it was wrong to confess something like this so soon after exiting a relationship. He dropped his head down, staring at his own lap not knowing what else to say or do. Then it happened, the laugh was so light but so honest and pure. He glanced up at Hyunjin who was smiling at him with his stupid beautiful smile, a knowing look in his eyes. 

“Just like, huh?” Hyunjin pulled Felix’s face up further leaning in to kiss Felix softly. When he pulled back he looked at Felix, a softness to his face the younger man hadn’t seen before. “Because in case you haven’t noticed...I’m kind of in love with you…” 

Felix felt himself look surprised, he felt his eyes widen and his mouth open only for nothing to come out of it. How was Hyunjin so calm about all of it? How was he so willing to admit it out loud so soon? It had only been three months since their initial meet and yet, Hyunjin was confessing to loving him. He began to stutter, not sure what to say or do. 

“I mean I...well...no but...I guess I noticed yeah I just...I...y-you really are?” He looked up at Hyunjin who just smiled and nodded, leaning in to kiss him once more. 

“Yes. You’re all I think about, it’s actually quite frustrating.” There was a growl to his voice, but then a soft laugh escaped his lips. “I just want to look at you forever, to be honest.” 

Felix looked at him, studying his features as if this was the last time he would ever see Hyunjin. He wasn’t sure what he wanted to do, what else he could really say. Should he tell him that he was falling in love with him as well? Was it even okay to do that? He wasn’t sure, there was so much fear but, even with Seungmin he had never felt like this. This was stronger than the feeling he got with anyone he had been with previously, it was so different. It was just so _Hyunjin._ He inhaled shakily and then shut his eyes, pulling Hyunjin into a tight hug, the taller man's hands holding his waist tightly. 

“I..I know I’m in love with you...the photo you took of me...at your place..” Felix held him tighter, bringing one hand up to hold his neck, fingers buried in his hair. Hyunjin buried his face in Felix’s neck, inhaling his scent, holding him as close as possible. He moved his hands from the younger man's hips to wrap around his body. “I just…” his arms tightened a bit, his own forehead resting against Hyunjin’s shoulder. He felt Charlie get up on the couch behind him, plopping down so his body was against him, it gave him enough support to speak his mind. “I just don’t want to rush this. I don’t want to be the guy that exits one relationship only to enter another a week later…” He felt horrible, but he knew he would be happier if he waited. He knew he would know for sure that their relationship would work then, and not just be something he did on a whim because he was sad or lonely. 

“That’s fine, I don’t mind waiting. I’d like to wait myself, I’ve never felt this way about someone before so...I think maybe we should start by going on some real dates. And not holding back anymore when we want to kiss or hold hands.” Hyunjin reached up to stroke Felix’s hair, kissing his neck lightly before pulling away to look at him. “Is that okay with you?” 

Felix nodded, he didn’t have words for how thankful he was that Hyunjin felt the same way he did. He looked at the taller man for a moment before leaning in and kissing him again, tears once more threatening to spill from his eyes. Only this time it was from a mixture of relief and happiness. It ended shortly after, both of them leaning back and just sitting in silence before Hyunjin suggested take out and a movie. Felix readily agreed, setting up the couch just how he liked it, with blankets and pillows while Hyunjin called to place an order for them from his favorite take away restaurant. The night would progress slowly, the two of them talking about what they had in mind for dates, and how long was acceptable to wait before they got into a relationship, agreeing a few months were necessary. 

Hyunjin asked if he could use his phone and camera a lot around Felix, telling him how easy it was to photograph him because he was ‘truly a piece of art’. Felix agreed, laughing all the while Hyunjin blushed about his confession. Eventually the night would die down, Felix would fall asleep with his head in Hyunjin’s lap and the taller boy would pass out because he didn’t want to move Felix. There was a promise of more in the air, a promise of a future if that’s what they both wanted, and they would be traveling this road together instead of alone, something both of them had longed for since the very first time either of them realized just how much they wanted one another. 

\--------

“You know Felix…” Changbin started while staring down at his friend whose head was in his lap. “It’s been what...four months and one month of you guys dating and...you haven’t put out.” He clutched his heart, gazing down at Felix, pretending to sniffle. “I am so proud you didn’t decide to be a hoe because, god DAMN is Hyunjin fine.” The older boy laughed as Felix dropped his phone and reached up to pretend to strangle his friend. 

“Shut it Bin!” He laughed and sat up trying to wrestle his friend to no avail, Changbin was much stronger than him. Eventually the two of them gave up, Felix laughing and plopping down next to Changbin again, leaning on him. “It’s not that I haven’t wanted to do anything, I'm just nervous…” He looked up at Changbin who was staring at him affectionately, like he always did.

“Why would _you,_ Lee Felix, be nervous? Do enlighten me.” Changbin reached up and gently rubbed the back of Felix’s neck, the two of them used to skinship like this. 

“Listen, it’s new, the last time I was with someone new was when I got with Seungmin. I’m...it’s just nerve wracking alright?” Felix felt himself blush, thinking about the few heavy makeout sessions they’ve had and how he _felt_ how large Hyunjin was. It felt as large as it looked the night they had the private shoot. _“It also doesn’t help that he was blessed by the gods okay…”_ Felix mumbled under his breath, not really wanting Changbin to hear, but also wanting someone else to understand his dilemma. 

“Oh,” he tried hard not to laugh at Felix, but his chuckles eventually bubbled out of his chest, it took him a good two minutes before Changbin could continue speaking. “Felix, bro, you’ll be fine. If you’re really that worried, tell him, but I think in the heat of the moment the last thing on your mind will be worry.” Changbin smiled and ruffled Felix’s hair, the younger of the two sighing and hanging his head. 

“I suppose you’re right. I guess I’ll just have to find the right moment to go with it, though honestly just making out is not enough anymore.” Felix leaned on his friend and listened as he gave him more advice. Telling him to engage when he was ready, to make sure Hyunjin understood what his worries and limits were. He reminded Felix that Hyunjin had been nothing but understanding, supportive, and loving the entire time. So in reality this wouldn’t bother him if he continued the pattern of his actions and behaviors. It was helpful to have Changbin as a friend, he was always so careful and purposeful with his words, something Felix was infinitely thankful for.

>>

Hyunjin wrapped his arm around Felix’s shoulders as they watched the random korean drama he had put on. It had been just over a month of them dating after three long months of courting one another. They had gone on so many dates, one of his favorite being when they brought Charlie to a dog beach, another was when he opted to fly with Felix to one of his photoshoots, loving being able to see him work as well as spend nights in his hotel room laughing about anything and everything. It was always so enjoyable, that even just nights where they slept over at one another’s home was amazing. There were a few times where Felix would come back to his condo, Hyunjin inside waiting on the bed, reading or going through photos on his laptop, and Felix would just get undressed and fall into bed, passing out almost immediately. Neither of them minded really, because despite long weeks, days, and sometimes even nights they made so much time for one another. 

Felix had almost forgotten what it was like to have someone make sure to see him, to move things in their schedule around to be able to go out to dinner, or have a day to themselves. It was worth every second of not being in an official relationship to figure out this is most definitely what they both wanted. Hyunjin had been the one to pull the trigger, showing up at Felix’s apartment on his day off to let himself in quietly, making him breakfast in bed, and waking him up to his favorite breakfast as well as a beautiful bouquet of flowers. If Felix was honest, he had nearly cried at the gesture. On the napkin Hyunjin handed to him after apologizing for forgetting one the question was there plain as day, and Felix had to cover his mouth and nod rapidly to get across that he was _so ready_ to be with Hyunjin. 

Now, while Hyunjin was distracted by the television Felix was taking his time dragging his eyes over his now boyfriend's features. His eyes trailing down the long slender neck to the collar bones poking out of the baggy white shirt he had chosen to wear. Felix licked his lips and then looked at the clock on Hyunjin’s wall. It wasn’t late, and they both had the night off despite Hyunjin having to work in the morning. This meant there was more than enough time for what Felix was thinking. The younger boy licked his lips, gathering every ounce of courage before sitting up a bit straighter to look at Hyunjin. 

“Hey...Jin?” Felix said, in the best calm tone he could. 

“Yeah?” The darker haired man turned to look at him, smiling. 

Felix licked his lips again, swallowing before moving himself so he was straddling Hyunjin, his hands on the taller man's shoulders. Hyunjin just kept smiling at him, assuming Felix wanted to make out with him, something they regularly did, so naturally he placed his hands on the shorter man's hips, pulling him closer until their faces were only centimeters apart. Felix closed the space, kissing him softly at first, but quickly tilting his head and sliding his tongue slowly along Hyunjin’s bottom lip, asking for it to be deeper. Asking for it to become heavier and more intimate than just their lips moving together. He obliged, reaching up to hold the back of Felix’s neck as he kissed him almost roughly, his tongue moving into Felix’s mouth -- the action made him dizzy. He always felt so drunk off of Hyunjin. Everything about him was erotic, from his plush lips to his large hands, and Felix couldn’t forget his beautifully toned abs he had seen more than a dozen times now. 

Hyunjin groaned when Felix suddenly grabbed his shaggy hair, pulling him away from the kiss and craning his head back. This was new, not that he was complaining though. Leaning forward Felix attached himself to Hyunjin’s neck, right below the man's jaw as he began to suck on the skin there. He had every intent of leaning a nice dark mark, but also of turning the man on so he got the point. This wasn’t just another make out session, this was something else. Felix had finally had enough of thinking about Hyunjin fucking him and not having the real thing. What was really holding them back anymore anyway? Hyunjin’s breathing picked up as Felix ground his hips down and bit the mark he had just made lightly. When he ground his hips down again, feeling the growing bulge beneath him he moaned softly against Hyunjin’s ear, causing the taller one to groan and grip his hips tightly.

“Felix…” he nearly panted, pushing the boy back to look into his eyes. Felix’s pupils were wide, his eyes almost black. His lips slightly red and swollen. They were glistening in the low light of the living room with his spit. “Fuck you’re hot…” Hyunjin leaned forward and crashed their lips together again, picking Felix up as he stood and putting them back down on the couch so Felix was beneath him. Immediately Felix groaned into the kiss, enjoying the weight of Hyunjin on top of him, their hips pressed firmly together. Hyunjin pulled away from the kiss, nudging Felix’s jaw to the side so he could have access to his boyfriend's neck, leaning in to kiss it as he trailed downward toward his shirt. Felix kept his fingers in Hyunjin’s hair, his other hand gripping his arm tightly as the kisses became bites as well as Hyunjin leaving hickies all along his collar bone. 

His mind began to haze over, wandering aimlessly through various things they could do. Showing him situations he wanted them to be in tonight, and as many nights as possible after. When Hyunjin ground against him while sucking on his neck Felix moaned louder than usual, his hips jerking upward into Hyunjin’s. His boyfriend leaned back and looked down at him, their lust filled eyes locking. “You okay Lix?” Felix began to blush, biting his lip as he looked away. He was more than alright, it was just the image in his mind that had caused him to moan louder than usual. While he usually wouldn’t tell Hyunjin what he was thinking, tonight he _wanted_ Hyunjin to be turned on beyond belief. He wanted the man to want the same things. 

“Yeah I just…” Felix had to swallow, nerves threatening to take over until Hyunjin teasingly began to grind their hips together again. “F-fuck…I was just thinking about you cumming inside of me is all…” He gasped when Hyunjin bucked against him harshly, his boyfriend’s head falling down and a low groan making its way out of his throat. 

“Shit...are you serious?” Hyunjin looked up at him through his shaggy hair, hunger in his eyes. 

“Fuck yes. I want you to fuck me so bad...you have no ide-” He couldn’t even finish his sentence before Hyunjin was kissing him roughly now, hands wandering up his shirt and thumbs rubbing his nipples in unison. Hyunjin didn’t need much more encouragement, he had been waiting for Felix to give the okay. To be ready enough to want them to have sex, and tonight he was going to make the most of it. When Felix was consistently moaning into the kiss he backed off, sitting himself up in between Felix’s legs. He pulled his own shirt off, Felix quickly following suit trying to discard as much clothing as he could, whining when he couldn’t pull his shorts off easily because of their position. Hyunjin chuckled at his obviously needy boyfriend, leaning down to push his hand onto Felix’s stomach, shoving him into the couch as he ground their hips together, lips moving sloppily against each other. Felix whined again, “too many clothes…” Hyunjin pulled back and looked at him. 

“Lets go to the bedroom then, shall we?” He wrapped Felix’s legs around him, holding him again as he lifted them up off the couch. Felix groaned and bit Hyunjin’s shoulder, feeling the massive bulge rub against him as they walked. “You’re sure you want this tonight?” Hyunjin asked as he laid Felix down on the bed, looking at his panting boyfriend who just nodded, eagerly yanking off his shorts and boxers, pushing himself up until his head hit the pillows of the bed. 

“I’m not going to lie, I'm nervous because you’re so…” Felix let his eyes trail along the member that was so obvious in Hyunjin’s shorts. He wanted it, more than he imagined he would, but the size alone daunted him. Seungmin and himself were nearly the same size, so that was what he was used to, but Hyunjin was massive. When Felix had asked the first time they made out after their first date how big he was, Hyunjin answered as if the number was no big deal. Yet Felix felt a nervousness eating at him, churning his stomach in the best and worst ways. “Big…” Felix finally finished, his eyes looking at Hyunjin’s face, a smile on it while his hand moved to stroke himself through his boxers and shorts. 

“I know...but I know what I’m doing with it, I can stretch you if you want? First though, I want to make you want it so bad you won’t be nervous anymore…” Hyunjin looked at Felix in such a way that it had Felix’s cock twitching against his stomach, rising away from it before dropping back down. He reached for his own cock, nodding slowly as he stroked himself hard once, precum spilling from his slit as he watched Hyunjin. The taller man discarded his shorts and boxers, his thick long cock hanging between his legs heavily. Felix swallowed and let out a soft moan, as he stroked himself slightly faster. 

“Okay…” Felix said as Hyunjin crawled on top of him, he fully wasn’t prepared when Hyunjin stopped short and leaned down to kiss his thigh gently, his hands moving to pin Felix’s wrists at his hips. He gave Hyunjin a questioning look until he saw where he was going. With slow purposeful motions Hyunjin licked up the underside of Felix’s cock, causing it to twitch. Felix couldn’t even moan, instead panting at the sensation, the hot tongue on his cock making him lift his hips upward, wanting more. Hyunjin could only smile before he leaned forward more and used his tongue to maneuver Felix’ cock into his mouth. He sucked gently on the tip before sinking all the way down, the head of Felix’s cock hitting the back of his throat. Felix tried desperately to pull his hands away, wanting to grip Hyunjin’s hair, but he couldn’t. He was panting louder as Hyunjin bobbed his head up and down, sucking when necessary, and hollowing his cheeks as he came up. The way he worked his tongue along the underside of his cock, and on the head right before he let it drop out of his mouth back onto Felix’s stomach was a complete and utter sin. 

Felix was sure Hyunjin had to of sold his soul to the devil at this point, there was no way the man was as interesting, talented, beautiful, and wonderful in all the ways he was plus being that fucking _good_ at sucking cock without doing so. Hyunjin finally let go of his wrists, moving to sit between his legs as he looked at Felix. He pulled his cock up and laid it on top of Felix’s, grabbing both of their hard members with one large hand, slowly pumping up and down as he watched Felix stare. The visual of it nearly sent him over the edge, nearly had him cumming just from watching Hyunjin stroke his massive ten inch cock against his which was exactly half the size. 

“Holy shit…” Was all Felix could manage before he lifted shaky hands to reach forward and wrap around the part of Hyunjin’s cock he wasn’t pumping. When his eyes met Hyunjin’s he moaned loudly, loving the look on his boyfriend's face. It said he was going to be fucked so well tonight he wouldn’t be able to walk the next day. “C-can you...stretch me now...I want you inside of me so fucking bad…” 

“Absolutely.” Hyunjin smiled and leaned forward, kissing Felix as he continued stroking them until he was satisfied. Hyunjin got off of his bed and went into his closet, opening the second drawer of a tall thin dresser he had in it. He pulled out a large black bottle of lube, making his way back over to the bed. “If anything hurts, you tell me, I want you to enjoy this, okay?” Felix nodded dumbly, moaning when Hyunjin put the lube on his fingers rubbing it around to warm it up slightly before adding a little more he intended to spread on his opening. When his fingers came into contact with his rim Felix moaned, already pushing against the sensation. Slowly the first long finger slid inside, there was no resistance at all, not that this surprised either of them. 

When the second finger went in without hesitation Felix moaned loudly, not expecting that to happen. Hyunjin on the other hand groaned a soft low groan, enjoying the thought that Felix was already that turned on and ready for him. He watched the shorter man’s face as he slowly pumped his long fingers in and out, using a scissoring motion to stretch him more. Hyunjin shifted a bit, so he could hold himself up with his free hand as he leaned down to take Felix into his mouth again. Prior to this Felix’s eyes had been shut, his head against the pillows from the pleasure of Hyunjin working him open. They, however, snapped open when he felt his boyfriend completely take him into his mouth, deepthroating him effortlessly. This paired with the fingers working in and out of him dared to push him over the edge. 

He was panting now, his hands gripping the sheets until his knuckles turned white. He watched Hyunjin look up at him as his bobbed up and down, his arm slowly moving back and forth fucking him with his fingers. The images Felix had in his head about how this would go were nothing close to how good the real thing was. When Felix was a mess of moans and pants Hyunjin slowly worked a third finger in, going straight for Felix’s prostate to ease any burn he may have felt. While there was a slight sting from the stretch initially it almost immediately felt better when Hyunjin’s long fingers pressed firmly into his prostate and began to swipe across it each time he pressed his fingers in and out. Felix was beginning to fall apart and Hyunjin knew it, he knew that the combination of having his cock sucked and his hole filled, even with only fingers, was going to drive him toward the edge. Finally he slid his final finger in, spreading them the best he could as he stretched Felix to what he thought was an appropriate amount. 

“H-hyunjin if you don’t s-stop I’ll c-cum!” Felix nearly yelled as he began to buck his hips up toward his mouth and down toward Hyunjin’s fingers. Part of him wanted to watch Felix become undone, watch his face as he came down his throat, but he pulled away reluctantly, slowing his fingers and easing them away from his prostate. Felix was gasping for air, shaky hands going to press above his cock on his stomach. The metaphorical coil in his stomach was wound so tight, he was _so close._ He had no idea how long he’d last with Hyunjin inside of him, but god did he want him now. “Please, fuck me.” He looked at his boyfriend with need and urgency, his voice giving away how desperately he wanted Hyunjin to fuck into him and make every fantasy he had come true. 

Slowly Hyunjin withdrew his fingers, looking at the light sheen of sweat on Felix’s body, his abs flexing as he tried to ground himself. His eyes then traveled down to the stretched and open hole, twitching around nothing. It brought a smug smirk onto Hyunjin’s already hungry face. He stood up and quickly grabbed his phone from his shorts, sitting back on the bed and looking at Felix. What he wanted to do may seem odd to his boyfriend, but he hoped that Felix would agree. 

“So...would you be alright if I...if I recorded your face when you first take me inside? Also maybe when I ...bottom out fully?” Hyunjin watched Felix’s face contort into what can only be called ecstasy, a moan slipping past his wet lips. 

“Fuck yes, please, I want to know what I look like with your massive cock buried inside of me, please.” God he sounded weak, it was almost pathetic but it turned them both on so much more. Each of their cocks twitching as Hyunjin poured a little more lube on his already sticky hand, spreading it over his length. He pumped himself a few times, watching Felix as he in turn watched Hyunjin’s hand on his own cock, looking almost lost in his fog of lust. He moved to position himself perfectly, the head of his cock easily brushing against Felix’s opening, it puckering against the head of his cock. Felix moans at the sensation, pressing into it lightly. With his free hand Hyunjin unlocks his phone, wiping off his hand that had lube on it on his blanket. He quickly opened his video recording and turned it toward Felix who looked through the phone camera and to Hyunjin’s face as they made eye contact. 

It went so slow at first, the fat head of his cock sliding into Felix both of them moaning in unison. Hyunjin held Felix’s hip, pulling him down as he pushed forward, slowly sliding himself inside while his phone recorded each and every face Felix made. Slowly Felix began to pump himself, trying to stay as relaxed as possible, it was so _much._ He felt beyond full when Hyunjin stopped, the man above him panting heavily as he angled the camera down to show how far he had slid into Felix before angeling it back up toward his face. 

“You okay if I go all the way in?” Hyunjin asked, panting as he leaned forward a bit, having a hard time staying still with how hot and tight Felix was around him. Felix on the other hand was having a hard time keeping himself grounded, his head felt so light and foggy. The idea that Hyunjin wasn’t buried as deep as he could be almost pushing him off the edge once more, his hand that was pumping his cock suddenly gripping it as tightly as possible around the base as he groaned loudly. 

“You’re seriously...not all the way in?” Felix moaned and shut his eyes tightly for a moment before pressing his hand on his stomach again, god he felt so full, it was amazing. “J-just go slow.” Hyunjin nodded at his words and slowly began to press forward, even slower than he was before. Felix groaned and shifted slightly causing Hyunjin to stop for a moment until Felix was pushing himself down, after a minute Hyunjin let out a heavy shuddering breath, the camera shaking as his and Felix’s faces completely changed the moment they felt their thighs meet. Felix’s eyes were wide and hands were reaching forward to grip onto Hyunjin roughly, he moaned so loud and once Hyunjin was satisfied with capturing how he looked he tossed his phone aside, not caring to turn off the recording. 

“Fuck you’re so tight.” He said as he leaned in, crashing their mouths together, not intending on moving until Felix gave him the go ahead. His boyfriend was just moaning beneath him, reveling in the feeling of having Hyunjin completely inside of him, his legs and core shaking from the pleasure pulsing through him. 

“M-move...please..” Felix moaned between kisses, wrapping his legs lazily around Hyunjin, allowing him to slowly begin to withdraw and slide back in. Both of them had their eyes closed at this point, Felix dragging his nails down Hyunjin’s back slowly as he began to pick up the pace. His forehead and shaggy black hair resting on Felix’s shoulder, mouth placing gentle kisses there when he could concentrate on it, otherwise he was focused on how good it felt to be inside of Felix. They knew they both weren’t going to last long, not after how long they had waited for it, Felix knew he wasn’t even going to have to touch himself to get off, the head of Hyunjin’s cock pressing against his prostate each time he pulled out and thrust back in. After a few minutes of a slow pace Hyunjin began to quicken his thrusts, panting more and biting at Felix’s shoulder, causing him to moan more and dig his nails in harder. “F-fuck…” Felix felt like the wind was being knocked out of him each time he felt Hyunjin slam his thighs into the back of his own, all ten inches penetrating him wonderfully. “G-gonna cum…” 

“Me too.” Hyunjin panted against Felix’s shoulder as he began to thrust erratically, his hips harshly slamming into Felix’s now. He hadn’t intended to fuck his shorter boyfriend so harshly, but the tightness around him and the way Felix was clinging to him, scratching his back, pulling his hair, and moaning his name like a prayer had him losing all control over his hips. When he heard Felix gasp and pull him closer, his name pouring out of his mouth more rapidly he also felt him tighten around his cock. This sent Hyunjin over the edge, thrusting faster inside of Felix a handful of times before he buried himself entirely inside and came hard, his hips shaking from the intensity of his orgasm. 

“Shit…” Felix said as he panted heavily, trying to regain mental functions and his breathing. “You...are so...good…” Hyunjin laughed lightly at Felix’s words. “Now pull out of me so I can look at you...and tell you how much I love you…” Felix laughed lightly making Hyunjin laugh as well, both of them exhausted but feeling closer than ever. He did as asked, sliding his softening cock out of his boyfriend so he could lay next to him. Felix immediately rolled onto his side and rested his head on Hyunjin’s sweat covered chest, not caring about it at the moment. “That was beautiful...thank you…” 

“No problem.” Hyunjin chuckled softly, kissing Felix’s slightly damp hair. “How about I carry you to the tub and we take a bath? Hm?” Hyunjin looked down at Felix who stared up at him, leaning up to kiss him gently. 

“No, let's stay here for a bit, I want to just bask in the afterglow of it all…” Felix moved closer to him, holding him and listening to his heartbeat slowly go back to normal while he felt Hyunjin run his fingers up and down his back. “I do love you, you know, not just because you fuck me good either.” 

“I know. I love you too Lix.” Hyunjin kissed his head again, closing his eyes and thinking about how thankful he was for the first time he ever met Felix, the shorter man thinking something similarly. 

“My ass is going to hurt tomorrow.” Felix said, laughing loudly at his own words. Hyunjin began to laugh as well, the two of them going back and forth laughing harder and harder, their stomachs begging for them to stop. 

It was good, it was happy, it was them. It was home. The laughing would die down, they would fall asleep, and their lives would move on -- but it would move on together. 


End file.
